dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life 0: Heart and Souls
Angels. Devils. Sacred Gears. Talk about some mythic topics at hand. And the strangest part is not that they're just a bunch of random words I happened to blurt out. Everything turned out to have a larger impact on the world as a whole. '' ''Myth wasn't the right word to use nowadays. Whereas myth used to just mean a story, it is now classified as old religious tales with little connection to facts. So, the real word to use here, is fact. Can't say I was shocked when I found out. What I was more shocked about, was that the girl I was with turned out to know more about this than I ever did. Life.0 This happened a lot further in time, so I guess it would be better if I started from a few days before. Sound good? Oh yeah, I can't hear you. Sorry, just ignore that bit then. Introductions; my name is Santouno Zenjirou, or Santōno Zenjirō if you can spell it with macrons. But just a heads up, I don't like being called Zen, or Zenny, and don't push it with Jerry or something weird like that. Zenji, I can live with, but that's as far as I'm pushing it. Remember that. I live in Japan, obviously, I mean who doesn't when stuff like this only happens in anime or manga, where better than the founding nation of these stylised illustrations. Rhetorical question aside, I'm in my second year of High School, so as you could probably guess, I am sixteen at this moment in time since it was the beginning of the year, starting in September. Until I reach December 21st, in which case I would then be seventeen, but with a lot of the stuff that has been going on, I have been lucky to have made it this far. I going too far ahead again, my apologies. It was the fourth week in, which translates to the last week of September. Monday morning, and the sun was out, so my day was off to a good start. I awoke to the sound of my mum knocking on my door. "M~mm" I moaned. I was never a good morning person, not at 7:00am, and not when it was any season but summer. I sleep late and I wake late, just not when I had to be in school two hours from now. The door creaked open as she manoeuvred through my room, my bags for school and gym were obstacles, as were the pile of washing I left sitting against my draws. At the base of the window sill was my trainers, and a pile of books that couldn't go anywhere else in my room, so they just stacked up, using the stand where my TV set and video game consoles were, to rest upon. The curtains drew, and the suns rays struck my sheats. I was prepared like every morning, and I covered my face with my quilt to ensure the stinging would not happen again. From where my window was facing early in the mornings, and where my bed laid, the sun would have glared over my eyes and the morning sleep would have been rudely snapped away. I heard my mum walk back to the door and kick the stopper under the door before walking downstairs. I stirred as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and to my feet. I already told you I wasn't a morning person, especially on a school day. I pulled myself up and walked onto the landing at the top of the stairs. I looked at the mirror, which had the best natural light in the whole house and started waking myself up. I fiddled through my dark brown hair as I tried to flatten its thickness at the back, where the sleep had caused it to stick out in all directions. I pulled open my eyelids and stared at my light amber coloured eyes, and the red lightning bolts that stained my eyeballs whiteness into a scarlet sea around my pupils. I shook off my face and slapped my cheeks to wake me up. Since I'm all done describing myself, I have no need to bore you with the rest of my morning. To cut it short; I had breakfast of two pieces of toast with lemon marmalade and a glass of tropical juice. I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth, then spent the remaining hour on my laptop. I would use up a lot of my time on this laptop, not just for work, but entertainment, research, socialising (which is a loose term for scanning around Facebook and sending "happy birthdays" to anyone on my friends list). I wouldn't say that I wasn't without friends, but I generally preferred to be alone most of the day. I felt that despite the fact that I have people I hang around, I wouldn't call them friends as such; While I could hang out with them, I never had that connecting feeling. I was more of a drifter, and that is how it had always been. I had friends in nursery school level, but when I first entered genuine schooling at the age of six, I found myself alone. I tried in the following years and I succeeded to an extent, but then middle school was coming up, and that was that. There people I knew at the school I now go to, hut I was never really friends with them. The only people I considered my friends all went to different schools, and we talked. To each other for a few months on the first year, but then they just stopped, and I stopped with them. I was now in my second year, but I was alone like I had always been. It was 8:00am now, and I really needed to leave. Putting on uniform. The usual black tie, white shirt, blue suit combination. I brushed up my hair, or my mum would go fiddling through it as she would do unless I did it myself. By the time I arrived, I still had ten minutes before my first lesson of the day. Crap. I forgot about my town. I never mentioned where I lived or where I go to school. Backtrack. Rewind. So, yes, I live in Japan. I won't say where because then you'll just Google Map it and claim it doesn't exist. Well you might not think so, but I live here so there. The name is Kaijō, or you could write it as Kaijou if you don't know how to add anything to your letters, just a helping hand. It wasn't the biggest place or the most well known, I already said to not bother with Google Maps, and I'm pretty certain that if you are reading this you've heard the big isolation speech before to explain why it doesn't exist, but it does. Kaijou was granted it's name, which in characters '会場' means 'meeting place'. It took its name from the mountain it rested aside; Mount Tejikajō. Again, don't bother with Google. It used to be called 'Tenji-kaijō' which means 'the meeting point of heaven and earth'. It wasn't the tallest of mountains, definite being dwarfed by Mount Fuji, but that name obviously had some significance as I would find out in the future. I'm getting ahead if myself again. Let's continue. So back to school; Tenji Kaijō Academy, or just simply known as Tekai for short, is where I enrolled in after turning twelve. It was the only school locally, and the only one that catered to middle school upwards that was within walking distance from anywhere in Kaijou, which is why I ended up here in the first place. It was an escalator school as well, which I thought would actually help me regain some confidence in hopes of actually feeling like I could make some legitimate friends here. But after a year, that still hasn't happened, mostly my own fault. I just couldn't do it. I'm not going to keep writing this like a sop story so don't expect an extension on this till later when it counts. So, I arrived with ten minutes to spare, but as usual I didn't really have anything to do but to wait until the bell rang for first period, so I ended up where I always went. My spot. Yes, my spot. No one else uses it, so I think I have a right to lay claims to it if I want to. I had the perfect spot in the grounds; it was a bench that I discreetly moved over the course of a few weeks under a very large tree in the corner of the grounds. I had taken months of testing the waters in all areas to find a spot like this in the whole school. And since no one else came here, it was all mine. So it was really my spot. The spot was perfect; in the morning, the area is in the sun to warm it up, but. By lunchtime it's in the shade so it's nice and cool after a hot day. It was large enough that in the wet the rain doesn't fall so long as you stay as far back as you can. And after being struck by lightning during a storm a few month back in July, only a large hole ringed in a black scorch mark behind the bench remained, that proved it's strong enough to stay standing for a long while. Best part, it was a pear tree. Pyrus pyrifolia, the Asian pear tree; every summer and early autumn, round golden apple-like pears were ripe for the picking. It may have looked odd holding a pear that wasn't almost cone shaped like the imported European breeds, but it was so much better. The taste alone was so juicy, I needed a napkin to hold it in to keep as much of it as possible. I sat down on my bench. It was still morning so the sun had kept this place warm, and the wind that blew from the hole in the trunk made this a pleasant spot to rest in. Cool, and warm. Toasting while being fanned. Like a King. Then the peace was broken, the bench was slammed from the side. My peace for the morning was ruined starting from now; A body threw itself against the right arm and started clamouring over. "I'm not here" said the black haired teen, as he turned and leapt over the back and into the open hole in the tree trunk. He started climbing and hoisting himself till his shoes were hooked away from view. Even sitting down, I wouldn't have known he was there newly arrived. "Please, don't let them find me." I'd hadn't been in that hole for a while, so I was unsure how someone of his stomach sure could have gotten in there quite so comfortably. But I was more concerned about what he had been running from; the colour in his face was so red it was close turnig purple from an oxygen deficiency. And at his size, I was surprised he coukd have gotten here do quickly without me hearing him coming, so his speed increases must have a cause for concern. I wondered as I looked over to the right where the body thrown himself from. What I saw was the most terrifying sight in my lifetime; Not Devils. Not Fallen Angels. Not Blood Crazed Exorcists. It was a group of Japanese teenage school girls. Armed to the teeth with sports equipment galore. Not just that, but from a year of watching this happen, there was only one explanation as to why they were grouped up like this in close to a hundred; He's a pervert. The stealth, the speed, the need to hide so desperately, and the nought sign of discomfort from fitting in a small space. The signs were all there. While there was a well known number of testosterone filled teens anywhere you look. In Japan, there is so much of this stuff in anime and manga, that you can hardly blame a guy for stooping to that level. I am talking about the obviously highe percentage of sexualisation in animation. No need to delve any further in you're already aware of. I'm not saying I'm the sole exception to this law of Japanese boyhood. I do admit, that there have been times where I have had those kind of thoughts. But one incident alone was enough to deter me from making such a life threatening attempt. I didn't happen to me, but I'll tell you later. This guy now hiding in a tree was right to be hiding. It was Monday morning, so he would only get this many girls pissed with him if he was peeping into the changing rooms for the early sports clubs. And these were the worst girls to be spying on. They are armed with bats, rackets, shinai, and they are in great fitness. Not to mention, their aggression levels are higher than the average girl. What was he thinking? I could hear his breath. The group was dispersing outwards into multiple groups. He couldn't control his breathing. His heart rate must have been pushed beyond his limits, because his body was slowly falling into view. If he didn't stop, they'd kill him where he hung. "Shush." I tried to keep him quiet, for his own sake. He got back up, but I feared I only made it worse; I liked this corner, because I could get some peace and hardly anyone came this way, or even noticed I was even sitting here. But I was a little too loud, and I caught their attentions. The wrong sort of attention. At a time like this. They stared waking over. Girls either fully clothed in their sports kit, or the many who were half-and-half between that send there iffcial school uniforms. But all were red in the face, red from embarrassment, and red from pure killing instinct anger. I could feel a sweat drop fall from my face. It wasn't just because my air ventilation was plugged up by a peeping weasel, I was now under focus, and they were still mad. As they drew in near, I was almost surrounded by six girls, age ranging from as young as eleven to as old as seventeen, with my best guesses. I thought that I would b the substituted bag to punch their anger out. On at the very least if they haft already seen the pervert running and hiding behind me. "Hey, we're looking for a pervert." "Ichimoji Shoda, do you know where he went?" "I am so gonna kill that pervert!" So. That was my choice. They were pretty much all around me, so bailing was not an option, even a pretty stupid option since it was clue them on I knew who they were talking about. I had only two options here now; Lie. Or hand the oervert over them in a red ribbon. While I could and should have went with option number two, The consequences of option two, should Shida resort to lying to pin me up would get me muddled up in this. I only really had one choice but to tell the truth to avoid being caugh out for lying to them. "I'm sorry" I replied to them, remembring that every word here counted and I needed to be ready to run if they catch on in the slightest that I'm nervous about this. "But, I don't know who you are taking about." They soon left shortly, taking off in the direction that had walked over from. I leaned over and watched as they turned the corner, and we're now out of my sights. Slumping back into my seat, I sighed in relief that wasn't going to get tangled up against the wall for something I wasn't even aware of until a few minutes ago. A loud thud broke the silence from behind, and a long arm reached around and grabbed me by the neck. "Thank you" the muffled voice buried in my back panted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He was more of a light pink now, and his deep blue eyes tearing from squeezing them so hard. He hopped over the bench and rested himself on his knees whilst sitting died. Hue oanting was still low and in recovery. "Shoda" he panted exhaustingly, reaching out his left hand in gratitude. "Ichimoji Shoda." "I'm Santouno Zenjirou" I replied, accepting his hand. "but Zenji is fine." "Well, anyways, thanks for saving my hind there." "Maybe you should consider being more discreet next time?" He took this as an over dramatic offence. "Are you kidding? The wonders of the world were in there. If I could have just reached out and-" "And gotten yourself wedged between a table-tennis table and the wall whilst being bombarded with balls of all sizes by the sportiest girls in this school and some of their boyfriends." Remember the incident was taking about. Yeah, I wasn't making that one up. I dot know who they caught and punished, but. The word spread worse than a wildfire, it was pure hellfire, killing off the pervert encounters by almost 95% apparently. The 5% who were still working on this goal were either very covert, or just plain stupid. I haven't made up my mind which of these better fits Shoda's work efficiency though. He sat himself up, almost laughing at his good fortune, before staying up and facing towards me. "Well, since most of my friends would have abandoned me the moment the girls started running, I guess I owe you a favour as thanks." I think I just made a friend here. Even if it wasn't,maps if I could afford to be picky when I wasn't doing so well. One oervert is better than no one. Especially one so honest like this. "No, sure." Then the bell rang. School had officially started. He waved me off as he called back to me "Later, Zenji." I waved him off and took up my bag. I started walking into the building like everyone else did, hoping to just fade into the crowd as I usually did. "Hi." I wasn't even in this school building yet and I was being stopped now of all times. By a girl as well. Oh shit! Did she see me talking to Shoda? Did he peep on her too? Not that I wouldn't blame h- keep it serious here! No, she's wearing full infirm, so she's not- no what am I saying, she's . . . Smiling? Is this real? And steps not angry either? Do I know her? Black hair, elbow length, red-violet eyes. Not ringing a bell. I think she's a transfer student, but I don't recognise a hint of an accent in her voice. Weird. Do I? Do I, go further? Please don't kill me now. I took a quick glance up and down. She giggled as my eyes met back with her. The crowds were now gone so it was just us in the grounds while everyone else was inside. I was so gong to be late, but I couldn't make myself move. Has she petrified me? No, my hearts still beating. A bit loud. Shut up! Ok, focus; you looked, just think. Shorter than be by only a bit, but more of a bit than Shoda was a bit taller than me. I could definitely look over the top of her head. Her body wasn't small, but it certainly wasn't big either. Somehow, . . . perfect? Skin, peachy and soft like they could bruise by touching them. Paler than what you would expect, but that just made the colour that dud exist seem so much more rosy, and full of life. Legs, were, I don't know, they looked really good with the small curves. And then her br- . . . How do I describe her without sounding like Shoda. Well I won't straight out say it, so that's probably a good first step. I . . . This is too much pressure! I could feel everything going so slow. And she's still smiling. Her eyes are even closed while she's smiling. Damn, pull it together; breasts . . . Eh, coconut,money smaller. Grapefruit? Yeah, grapefruit size. Um, eh. *gulp* Am I dreaming, because I'm still here and lessons have already started. No I would have said something by now, or at least, she would have said more. My confidence is seriously low here, this isn't a dream. I didn't recognise her at all. But she was straight up talking to me, with no hesitation, or even a sign of smugness in her voice. Is this even really happening? "Yes, I'm talking to you." Gaah! Can she hear my thoughts? Eek! D-did she heareverything? Is she psychic? "Y-you talking to me?" I replied, point my finger towards my face. Stupid question. I was he only one left here. She smiled and just tilted her head over to her left side. "Of course I am, Santouno Zenjirou." And she knows my name as well. Man, either she's just slightly interested in me, or she's on stalker level interested. Only worse case though. Would it worse though? I don't have any friends, except Shoda, but I would need his confirmation on that, and if he's going to be perving on girls his whole time in school, then I may not have him around for very long. "Uh, um. Ok." She continued smiling and held out her right hand. "I'm Akane, Akane Naberius." Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Fanon Story